


jamie has bad food taste

by pphr



Category: Original Work
Genre: i pose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pphr/pseuds/pphr
Summary: UWU





	jamie has bad food taste

jamiy sat down on the floor and cried. "yes olivia you were right all along."  
he clasped his palms and took a deep breath.  
"i understand now. kitkats should be broken. waffles are superior. im so sorry please forgive me."  
while still a heathen, he has finally come to his senses.


End file.
